lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigger Machine Splash
is a red & silver auxiliary Trigger Machine modeled after a fire department ladder truck and a fire extinguisher. It is a redeco of Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill. Overview In a Keisatsu Boost, it summons the , an arm cannon in the shape of a fire extinguisher. It can fire dousing foam blasts which can also be used to attack. Its finisher is a blue-outlined white ball which devolves into a salvo of blue laser blasts onto the foe. Appearances: Lupiranger vs Patranger Episode 30-32, 34, 36-43, 45-46, 48, 50 Gallery LupinRed Splash.png|Lupin Red w/ Splash Buster LupinBlueSplash.jpg|Lupin Blue w/ Splash Buster LupinYellowSplash.png|Lupin Yellow w/ Splash Buster KEISATSU BOOST.jpg|Patren 1gou w/ Splash Buster History Splash was first handed to a lady that Arsene Lupin had fell in love with, however in recent days it got into the hands of a museum robber that feigned as an auctioner. It was supposed to be acquired by an undercover Keiichiro, however the tag-along Kairi got in the way and took it first. With an intense city fire in the middle of their fight, Patren 1gou pleadingly commanded Lupin Red to go with Splash and take out the fire plus the Gangler, relying on his little trust in the thief. It worked, and LupinKaiser Splash Magic plus X Emperor Gunner dealt with both issues, still resulting in Keichiiro losing the Trigger Machine. Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser Splash is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Trigger Machine 2gou, and GoodStriker. PatKaiser Splash formation was never used by Patrangers in the show but this formation can be seen in the toy version. PatKaiser_Splash_Toy.jpg|A toy version of PatKaiser Splash Additional Formations LupinKaiser Splash Magic is the combination between the Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Lupin card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Another trick is it can manifest a giant bone for dogs- which explodes when bit upon. Its finisher is the Good Striker: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and gas. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 30-31, 34, 38, 40 Siren LupinKaiser is the combination of SirenStriker, Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. This combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on SirenStriker and throw opponents back with the ploughs. SirenStriker seems to influence the other VS Vehicles in the combination, as it allows Splash to fire quick-drying cement. Magic can also enlarge and rotate for a physical hit. It finisher is , where Siren LupinKaiser blasts laser fire from Magic's baton, Splash's water cannon, and SirenStriker's cannons, missile launchers, & ploughs to destroy the enemy. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 38, 40-41, 45 Victory LupinKaiser is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, VictoryStriker, and GoodStriker. Aside from Robo Mode, it can also transform into the aircraft-type configuration Victory LupinKaiser: Flight Mode, where Goodie reverts to Dial Fighter form with Magic & Splash still attached and laying on top of ethereal wings, and Victory moving onto Goodie's back section. Magic and Splash can fire blue laser blasts at foes. The form can also fire three different energy blasts from Splash, Goodie's nose cone, and Magic to trap foes in a giant bubble of water, which is used to prepare foes for the finisher. Its finisher is the GoodStriker: Smack 'Em Down Kick, where Victory LupinKaiser in Robo Mode collapses its legs and screw kicks the bubbled opponent, generating an energy version of Goodie's nosecone in the process. Victory LupinKaiser, exclusively in episode 45, is shown with a Santa hat, mustache, and wreath on it's chest. In said episode, it's finisher was the GoodStriker: Santa Thunder Present, where Victory LupinKaiser fires an energy blast from both arms alongside X Emperor's Gunner Strike and Lupin Magnum Superior's bullets and energy saw. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 39-41, 43, 45, 48 Victory LupinKaiser X-Mas.jpg Notes *This is the second Trigger Machine used by a Lupinranger before a Patranger, and the second one to be used by Lupin Red. The first was Trigger Machine Biker. It is also the first one to feature in regular LupinKaiser formations. **It is also the first to be used by the other main Lupinrangers. *Splash's head sculpt resembles a fireman’s helmet and mask, deviating from the law enforcement theme but keeping in line with the public service theme. *Trigger Machine Splash is the first in-show Auxiliary Mecha since Cube Shimauma, Cube Kamonohashi, Cube Hyou, and Cube Fukurou to be a recolor and redeco of an existing Auxiliary Mecha. **Trigger Machine Splash is one of the few Auxiliary Mecha which is remodeled from an already existing one, and to not be from a movie or is not a one time only weapon. *LupinKaiser Splash Magic strays away from the convention of Robo names in Lupinranger VS Patranger. While it does use both a Trigger Machine and a Dial Fighter, it is dubbed LupinKaiser, even when the head of Splash is used as opposed to Magic's, meaning it depends on the pilots for the Robot formation name. Also, Hensoku PatKaiser has PatKaiser's legs, hinting that GoodStriker's form serves as another factor for Robo names. *LupinKaiser Splash Magic's cloning technique is not unlike when he utilizes the . *Unlike it's base model, Trigger Machine Crane, Splash has an elbow joint for robo combinations, as seen on Victory LupinKaiser. So far, however, it was only seen bending vertically, so horizontally is unknown. *The "Keisatsu Boost!" sound is muted when Trigger Machine Splash is used by one of the Lupinrangers. **In addition, the Patranger Symbol located on the bottom of the piloting system was gone or left blank when piloted by Lupinrangers. **On an early Toy-Catalogue, this Trigger Machine was originally intended to be used by the Patrangers instead of the Lupinrangers as when revealed, it was shown as a Patranger Mecha and the main combination form was PatKaiser Splash.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=34383 *Currently, this is the only Trigger Machine not owned by the Patrangers. Hence, PatKaiser Splash never debuted during the series' run, making LupinKaiser Splash Magic the only in-show combination utilizing Splash's mecha head and chestplate. **In addition, this is the only VS Vehicle, where its 'Keisatsu Boost' was never used by Keiichiro, Sakuya or Tsukasa in battle during the series run. Instead it was initialised and then frequently used by the Lupinranger despite the Toy-Catalogue Scans showed it was used by Keiichiro as the starting user. ***Since the Lupinrangers are the main users, it is the only VS Vehicle in its Keisatsu Boost form to not feature a name for the finisher. *Splash share some similiraties with past firefighting mecha and a certain Kamen Rider item **GoGo Fire from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, where they are used to extinguish flames. **Splash's Keisatsu Boost form is a fire extinguisher, something that Fire Ressha from Ressha Sentai Toqger possessed, but the latter was only made for the mecha form. **Shift Fire Braver can extend its ladder, too. **It can extend its ladder like Red Ladder from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive.. ***In addition, the head sculpture from Splash bears some resemblance with the head of Victory Robo. **All of them are rescue vehicles for firefighting. Appearances References Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Trigger Machines